


When It Happens

by loeyviosa, sourpatchedkid



Series: Minimal Warm Project [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: From jonginnie, From ravencloey, M/M, Writing Commission, from twitter
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: It's the annual Byun reunion. With a little more responsibility and some apprehension, cousins Baekhyun and Beau Byun spend the afternoon sorting it out in the indoor kitchen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Minimal Warm Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	When It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> To the donor,
> 
> Thank you for your support and generosity. This one is for you. We hope you like it.
> 
> \- Nina and Avy.

_ “I just wanna see how beautiful you are _

_ You know that I see it _

_ I know you're a star _

_ Where you go I follow _

_ No matter how far _

_ If life is a movie _

_ Then you're the best part..” _

Baekhyun can’t help but to smile then he glances at their children seated on their separate toddler car seats at the back with their youngest, Yechan, who’s still a baby in the middle.

“If only they’re awake, lalong-lalo na si Yewon..” He says while his husband, Chanyeol, is still singing and driving using one hand because the other one? Gumagala. Paminsan ay nasa chin ni Baekhyun, nasa hita niya, o di kaya’y hawak din ang kamay niya. “You know she’s your biggest fan.”

“So you’re not?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun chuckles, “Fan mo ako pag basketball, eh.”

“So, hindi pag singing?”

He shakes his head, “Paanong magiging fan mo ako, eh, I am better than you?”

Instead na makipagtalo ‘cause Chanyeol is the most competitive man Baekhyun had ever known, tumango lang ito. Sakaniya lang ito pumapayag magpatalo. “Sabi ko nga, eh.” Chanyeol then proceed to singing another song.

Love na love lang din talaga ni Baekhyun ang playlist nito. Nahawa na rin siya sa taste of music and of course, ang walang sawang  _ Til there was you  _ played.

Baekhyun once again smiles as he focuses his eyes on the road. Chanyeol is still the sweetest and he guesses it would never fade. It is  _ Coach Chanyeol’s _ nature to be sweet na talaga sa mga taong mahal like sa mom nito, ate, and most especially sakaniya. The one and only Sir Baekhyun Byun or mas kilala bilang  _ Sir B. _

“Antok ka? Malapit-lapit na tayo.” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol, lowering the stereo’s volume.

“Nope. Ayoko ring matulog. Namiss ko dito, eh.” He responds.

Nasa byahe kasi sila ngayon, on their way to Bulacan to attend The Byuns’ family reunion. Mas madalas sila sa family ni Chanyeol, kela mommylola kaya excited sila ngayon at ganun din naman ang mga ito na makita sila. The  _ famous  _ Chanyeol Park na hinahangaan ng iba sa mga pinsan ni Baekhyun. This is the first time din na mamimeet ng ibang relatives niya ang mga bata.

“I’m sure sobrang pagtutuwaan ‘yang tatlo doon. Lalong-lalo na si Yechan.”

He agrees. “Tuwang-tuwa na nga sila sa picture and videos palang, eh. Masarap daw kurutin at kagatin.” He rolls his eyes, “Akala ko mapapahinga ang bunso ko sa gawain mo pero marami ka palang katulad kahit saan dalhin si Yechan.”

Chanyeol laughs. Sobrang cute naman kasi talaga ng bunso. Even those who are not that fond of children finds him adorable. 

“Syempre, gwapings, eh. Kamukha ko.”

“Talaga?.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. “Ako kaya.”

“Pareho kami ng tenga.”

“But the ears are the last thing everyone looks at. It’s the face. It’s the cheeks,  _ lovey _ .”

Chanyeol sighs. Siguro kaya rin nawawala ang pagiging competitive niya kapag  _ versus Baekhyun _ na is because hindi rin ito nagpapatalo. Well, of course, except when it is a serious matter na. That’s a different case. Tapos na sila sa stage na nagpapataasan ng pride. They are and their relationship is too mature and stronger na.

“Sabi ko nga, eh. Ikaw na ang kamukha. Lahat naman daw kamukha mo.”

“And you’re gonna meet the reasons kung bakit in a while lang. Yung mga malalakas ang dugo.”

Chanyeol nods as he slows down. Malapit na sila. Baekhyun wakes up the twins and reaches for Yechan’s bag which has the milk, diapers, and everything a baby needs.

Pinasok na ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa malaking bakuran. It is the Byun’s ancestral house.

Marami-rami na rin ang nandoon. Big reunions like this aren’t held annually kaya ngayong nagkataon na marami ang umuwi ng Pinas, they decided na ganapin na to ngayon.

“Andyan na ba sila  _ mama _ ?” Chanyeol asks as he stops the car. Nakakuha na siya ng magandang pwesto na mapag-iiwanan ng kotse.

“I’m not sure. Hindi na nagreply sa last message ko, eh. But will check it.” Baekhyun pulls out his phone from the pocket of pants but there is no need for him to send his mother another message ‘cause as Chanyeol gets out of the car to check if hindi nakakasagabal sa daan ang car nila, he saw his kuya, Baekbeom, na nilapitan ang asawa niya.

The twins are awake na rin. Both are rubbing their eyes.

“Wait there, okay? Daddy will get you. Kuhain ko si Yechan.” Baekhyun told them at bumaba na. Binuksan na ni Chanyeol ang backseat. Mamaya nalang daw ibababa ang mga gamit. Ang importante ay ‘yung kay Yechan. Inalalayan lang nitong makababa ang twins. Hindi na sila gaanong nagapabuhat kasi ate’t kuya na raw but depende pa rin kasi minsan naglalambing pa rin si Yewon. Baekhyun held Yechan in his arms at sakto, nakita sila ng isang tita na kararating lang din.

They greeted each other, hugged, and kissed. As expected, lahat ng nakakasalubong ay gigil kay Yechan at natutuwa rin sa twins. Most especially kay Yewon na walang duda, dugong Byun talaga.

They all went together inside with Yejun carried by his lolo. Nagmeet din sila sa labas.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol si Yechan kay Baekhyun dahil marami masyadong lumalapit. Ayaw ng bunso nilang naiinitan.

While talking with his mom, someone from the living room caught his attention. His lips formed a wide and excited smile.

_ “The husband of a celebrity…” _ Ang description nito sakaniya while they are looking and waiting for each other.

Hindi na pinatagal pa ni Baekhyun and he immediately hugged his closest cousin. His cousin na almost brother na niya kung ituring and kahit may separate lives na unlike noong mga estudyante pa sila, they still keep in touch. Hindi naman kasi nagkakalayo ang edad. Let’s just say naunahan niya lang itong magkapamilya.

_ “Beau!” _ Baekhyun gushed. It’s been a while. “I missed you!”

“Nasaan ang mga bulinggit--ay” As he looks around, he sees the twins clinging onto the new addition to their family--Carlo, his boyfriend. “Tuwang tuwa nanaman ang malaking baby.” 

“Si Yejun ginagaya yung commercial niya nung sa beer.” 

Beau shakes his head. “Weh? Anong sabi ni Chanyeol?” 

“Yucky daw ang beer wag nyang titikman.” Baekhyun laughs. “But of course, nung uminom ng beer yung daddy niya, naki inom rin siya. He regrets it now though kaya pag nasa TV si Carlo, he’ll go  _ yuck yan tito, yucky. _ ”

The two Byuns enter the kitchen leaving their husband and boyfriend with the kids with the other adults. There’s a new dirty kitchen set-up in the extended part of their grandmother’s house so the old in-house kitchen is unusually quiet. Baekhyun knows of this, of course. He’s better at staying in touch with extended family members now that he has kids of his own. Beau was more of an  _ I’ll show up when I do  _ especially when he and his long-term boyfriend broke up but things changed a bit late last year when he became official with Carlo. 

“Wala ka bang kwento?” Baekhyun asks. He goes straight to the fridge and takes out two bottles of water. One for him and one for Beau. “Tahimik mo naman.” 

“Galing akong shoot tapos sinundo ko pa sa airport si Carlo.” Beau explains. “Ikaw? Wala ka bang kwento?” 

“Yung twins nag try mag kid rock climbing last week. Akala ko ako yung aatakihin sa puso.” He pulls the chair across his cousin and takes a seat. “Ang weird no? Dati ito ‘yung pinaka maingay na part ng bahay tapos ngayon doon na sa--” 

“Baek, pano mo nalaman na ready ka na maging magulang?” 

Baekhyun nearly gets a whiplash by the way his head turns to Beau. Eyes wide-open and mouth hung agape. His eyebrows slowly raise together which turns immediately into a questioning look. He puts the water bottle between them and crosses his arms. 

“Buntis ka ba?” He aggressively whispers. “Gago, buntis ka nga?” He watches Beau’s face contort into a scrunch, a scowl, and then a scrunch again. “Seryoso? Huy? Buntis ka--huy bakit ka umiiyak!”

Beau’s forehead touches the table as his shoulders shake in tears. It’s just been three days since he found out, two and a half since Carlo and his parents knew, and a day since he’s been having weird panic attacks all throughout the day. He asked his parents to keep it mum for the time being. Maybe until he was ready. He couldn’t risk his other relatives blurting it out to random people which could put his and Carlo’s career in jeopardy. Or at least that’s what he thinks. 

“Bakit ka umiiyak, huy!” Baekhyun pulls out a tissue from his pocket and hands it to him but his cousin is too busy crying that he ignores the tissue and wipes his face on the sleeves of his sweater. “Alam na ni Carlo?” 

“Alam na rin nila mama.” His bottom lip sticks out as he continues to cry. “Baek, isang taon pa lang kami. Tsaka ang dami pa naming work. Isa pa, feeling ko si Carlo di pa rin ready.” 

“Ano bang sabi niya sayo nung sinabi mo?”

“Umiyak tas super happy daw siya.” 

“O, super happy naman pala.” 

“Paano kung hindi siya happy?” 

“Beau, sabi niya  _ super  _ happy siya di ba.” 

“Eh paano nga?” Beau stomps his feet and cries even more. Baekhyun stands up to close the divider that hides the kitchen from the rest of the house. He looks at his cousin who is throwing a fit and prays to God that his boyfriend has an immeasurable patience to last for nine months. He nudges Beau and sits on the chair next to him. He allows him to cry in the same way he allows his children to release all of their emotions before having a proper conversation with them. 

“How far along are you?” Baekhyun asks. Beau raises his fingers to make a number 6. “Weeks?” And then, a thumbs-up. 

After 10 minutes, Beau looks up--eyes puffy and still sniffing--and drops his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Si Carlo ba talaga yung baka hindi super happy or ikaw?” Baekhyun asks. To which, he replies with a sniff. “Normal yan though. You might be beating yourself up over it since ikaw yung mas may sad feelings pero normal yan lahat, promise. Alam mo minsan nga nung buntis ako, pag dadaan si Chanyeol gusto ko lang siya awayin. Ganun. Random talaga. But don’t feel bad.” 

“But I’m just” He hiccups. “I don’t think I’m ready.” 

“And even those who attend classes or wait for children for years can’t ever say that they’re 100% ready. Ganun talaga. But I know you’re going to be great. Carlo’s going to be great too.” 

“B,” Beau’s voice rises again. “Isang taon pa lang kami. What if he changes his mind  _ too? _ ”

“Do you think he’ll change his mind like your ex did? Beau,” He tries to hand Beau again his tissue. This time, he accepts. “Carlo  _ loves  _ you. That man beams at the mention of your name. Binatukan nga ni Chanyeol nung isang araw kasi boys night out pero puro ikaw daw yung bukambibig. Hindi ko alam kung magseselos ba ako o matatawa.”

“Kasi nga bago pa lang kami.” 

“Beau, hingang malalim.” Baekhyun places his hand on Beau’s back to guide him. “Inhale, hold, exhale. When I became a Papa, when they were in my tummy hanggang sa paglabas, I was showered with so much love but I was in fear. I  _ have to be  _ responsible with kids’ lives. Sa isip ko, I was a kid myself. I was so used to being babied. You babied me. The family babied me. Chanyeol babied me. Then, all of a sudden, there was Yejun and Yewon.”

“But your kids are great…” 

“That’s a lot of effort on both mine and Chanyeol’s part. Hindi lang yun basta mapapakain mo three times a day, you have to be responsible for their  _ entire  _ being. Their beliefs, values, and character will stem from what you show and teach them.” 

Beau punches him lightly on his arm. “Not comforting at all. Alam mo naman na mas makulit ako kaysa sayo. Mas problem child ng pamilyang ‘to.”

“It’s reality, Beau.” They continue to breathe strategically when he adds, “But then I learned what unconditional love is. Meron ako nung para sa mga bata pero alam mo ‘yung best doon? They give it back. Sobra-sobra pa. My kids look at me like I’m their entire universe. They look for me every day, ako yung top person that they want to tell their good stories to. I’m always swimming in love from the kids and I really wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The divider slides open and a sweaty Chanyeol enters holding two cups of taho for the two Byuns. He stops when he sees an emotional Beau and he glances at his husband as if asking “Should I get Carlo?”. To which Baekhyun understands immediately and shakes his head  _ no.  _ He goes inside the kitchen and slides the divider quietly. He gives them both the cups of taho which startles Beau, making him sit up and mutter a thank you. 

“I left the kids with Carlo.” Chanyeol says. “Even the baby carrier’s on him. Nag volunteer eh. Practice daw. He told me to keep it a secret but--” 

“That’s what we’re talking about here, babe.” Baekhyun sips on the taho and hands it back to Chanyeol. “Ang tamis.” 

“Ubusin ko na?” 

“Tikman mo lang!”

Chanyeol chuckles, taking one small sip of the taho before sliding the cup back to his husband. 

“Akala ko ubusin ko na eh.” He turns to Beau who was just watching them, “Anong ganap? Bat ka umiiyak? Pinaiyak ka ba ni Carlo? Di ba siya happy sa baby? Uupakan ko na ba?”

“Gago, hindi.” Beau makes a face at him. “Paano ninyo nagagawa ‘yan? Yung ang sweet nyo pa rin kahit tatlo na anak ninyo? Di ba kayo nauumay? O nasestress?” 

“Nasestress.” Chanyeol answers, almost immediately. His husband sends him  _ a  _ look. “But Baekhyun’s my best friend. Pag napipikon na ako sa asawa ko, I look at him again as my best friend. There’s a certain way you can talk to your best friend na hindi same sa asawa mo. And you know, we’ve been through so much, the media is  _ too  _ interested in us, we have kids, we have our own dreams, and we don’t always see eye to eye. Impossible ‘yun. But we always agree that we want to keep our family together. So that’s that.” 

“Galing mo don.” Baekhyun high-fives his husband as they laugh. But Beau doesn’t. Beau looks like he’s about to cry again. “Huy, Beau. Madami-dami ka pang iiyak sa mga susunod na buwan dahil sa hormones na ‘yan sinasabi ko sayo.” 

“I just want to be you guys.” He cries. “So much is at stake for this one little bean and I love him. I love Carlo. Pero our work? Like imagine, if people didn’t know you existed as Chanyeol became popular, tingin mo ba life would be this easy for you?” 

“It wasn’t easy to begin with--”

“You know what I mean, Baek.” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at each other. They’ve been through so much together that when they see each other, they see a history there and it’s something that kept them going and it made them grow. It’s the foundation of all that they want their children to become--resilient, kind, and real. There have been multiple heartbreaks in their journey and it wasn’t always smooth sailing as the outside world perceives it but they’ve worked hard to stay in their relationship and they’ve put in the extra work to make a good home for their children. 

After a long silence, Baekhyun finally says, “The key is to always try. Things will get harder before it can get easier. Pero Beau, if you and Carlo try and always put your best foot forward for each other? Then it will work out. Promise ‘yan.”

Beau one-shots his taho and drops his forehead again on the table. The husbands look at each other, trying to hold back their laugh. This is eerily similar to a Yewon-throwing tantrum. 

“Don’t worry about the press. Kami na ni Carlo ang bahala doon.” Chanyeol assures him, patting the top of his head. “Don’t worry about the baby too because you’re a great ninong to our kids so you’ll be a greater dad. And don’t worry about Carlo. We’ve seen you doon sa last relationship mo and you’re not as happy as you are now with him. You’re going to be okay, ninong Beau.”

_ You’re going to be okay, Ninong Beau.  _

He looks at the couple beside and in front of him and sees the couple he used to third-wheel with who looks so much happier than they were when they were dating. The divider slides open and in comes the twins and Carlo with the baby carrier attached to him where Yechan is. 

“Papa, look at the leaf!”   
“Daddy, Tita Lola gave me twenty pesos!”

“Hi ninong!”    
“Ninong, tito Carlo gave us Twix.” 

“Is Yechan okay?” Chanyeol asks, getting up to take the sleeping Yechan from his carrier. “Sakit sa likod no? Naku, ganyan ka na rin in a few months.” 

“Behave nga yan.” Carlo replies. “Ang masakit sa likod, maya’t maya nagpabuhat ‘tong dalawa.” 

“Tito Carlo’s like a tree!”   
“He carried all three of us, daddy!

“Okay ka lang?” Carlo takes a seat next to Beau. The latter drops his head on his boyfriend’s chest and takes his hand and intertwines it with his. “O, what happened? Why did you cry?”

“Were the kids too much to handle?” Beau asks instead. “Tumangakd si Yejun. Feeling ko magiging kasing tangkad ni Chanyeol ‘yan.”

“Oo tapos bebu, kanina akala ko malalaglag kami biruin mo apat kami sa duyan.” 

“Buti hindi nagising si Yechan?” 

In fact, baby Yechan is still in Chanyeol’s arms, sleeping soundly. 

“May superpowers ‘yang batang ‘yan. Natamaan nga ni Yewon nung binaba ko. Her feet touched his head tapos wala pa rin.” 

Carlo and Beau watch as the two kids tell their parents animatedly about the karaoke machine that Carlo taught them how to use earlier. They also spoke about how people also wanted to take his photos  _ “like they do with you, daddy!” _ and are asking if Ninong Beau can sleepover tonight because he hasn’t played cooking fever with them in so long. 

Beau feels a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I can’t wait to have our own kid.” Carlo whispers. 

As if this is the first time he’s hearing this (it’s not), Beau looks at him tearily. 

“Really?” 

And as if he’s known Beau for the rest of his life, Carlo scrunches his nose and gives him a kiss. He knows all of his worries before he says it out loud and for that, Beau is incredibly thankful. 

“Really. So stop crying because if anything, I can’t wait to go baby shopping soon.”

“And if the media finds out?” 

“Then they’ll know that I’ve used my genes for the greater good.” 

“Gago.” Beau laughs.  _ Finally.  _

_ “Gago.”  _ Yewon is grinning at the two of them whilst her parents are sending them bombs through their eyes. Beau immediately shifts and picks up Yewon to his thigh. 

“Don’t say that. That’s a bad word.” Beaut tells her. 

“But you said it.” 

“That’s why Tito Carlo’s going to hit my hand because I said something bad. Tito, please.” He hands Carlo his hand and his boyfriend taps it lightly. “Ouch. Sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

“Daddy said if you, if you,” Yejun is in front of him now too. “If you say bad words, the tooth fairy won’t get your teeth and your breath will be stinky.” 

_ Ew, stinky!  _ They all say in chorus. 

“Promise, no more bad words ninong okay?” Yewon says, raising her pinky to Beau. “No, no think bad, okay?” 

“Yeah, no think bad, ninong.” Chanyeol agrees. Baekhyun is looking at him knowingly. 

“No think bad.” Carlo whispers. 

The moment is shattered by a loud Yejun interlocking his pinky with Beau’s and his sisters. 

“Pwomise!”


End file.
